


猎物 II 3

by MoonSTar_cc



Category: Eunhae - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:01:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23433571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonSTar_cc/pseuds/MoonSTar_cc
Summary: * BDSM预警* S0M1预警* 警官赫 vs 设计师海* 请大家自行避雷* 本章预警：谈恋爱(？
Kudos: 6





	猎物 II 3

挥舞着皮鞭火辣的主人，私底下或许也是个调皮的小孩。

两个人在沙发上相拥着接吻，在擦枪走火前结束了这个吻。四目相对时，李东海率先开口道：“我今天才回国，家里还没有收拾好，今晚去你家住。”

今晚的进展实在太快，让除了性爱，这二十几年的人生都规规矩矩的人有些发懵。李赫宰从来没有想过，这一晚上，他从一个支配他人的dom变成了李东海的sub，也没有想到会在这个火热的夜晚拥有一个火辣的男朋友，现在这位火辣的男朋友还要跟他回家。

“你确定吗？李东海先生。”示意李东海从自己身上下去，李赫宰站起身来往浴室里走去，边走边问道。

跟在那人身后，李东海随着李赫宰的步伐一起到了浴室，在那人还没有反应过来的时候把人抵在门上，压制性地吻上了那人的唇，“当然确定。”

“叫我李东海先生？这么客气吗？”双手缠绕着放在李赫宰脖颈后面，将那人的脑袋压低，“我现在可是你男朋友，叫这么客气可不行。”

好歹也是这个圈子里受人欢迎的dom，李赫宰的气势一点也不熟李东海。隔着衬衫搂住李东海的腰往自己怀里带，李赫宰压低着嗓子说道：“那你说，我该怎么叫你，我的男朋友。”

耳尖慢慢爬上一抹赤色，但李东海的嘴角一直高高挂起，“私下叫主人的话太有距离感了，我不太喜欢。”说完还自顾自地嘟了下嘴。

眼睛转了一圈，像是想到了满意的称呼，李东海凑上前轻咬了李赫宰的下唇，“叫东海也行，海海也不错，但我更喜欢你叫我宝贝。”

听到回答的人笑弯了眼，眼前的人依旧火辣，但同时还透露着俏皮，让李赫宰心动。

“我知道啦，我的宝贝。”把两个人之间的距离拉开了一些，李赫宰低下头用牙齿解开了李东海衬衫最上面那颗扣子，吻落在了李东海的胸膛，“那现在，宝贝要跟我一起洗澡吗？”

被调戏的人用力推开了眼前的人，一点没有刚刚调教人的气势，有些气呼呼地说道：“我才不跟你一起洗！你赶紧洗！我饿了想吃东西。”

说完就从浴室里跑了出去，李赫宰看着那人的背影笑了。

等李赫宰收拾好以后开车载着李东海回到自己家里的路上，在路边买了炒年糕准备回家投喂副驾驶的人。

作为设计师的李东海进门便上下打量着李赫宰的家，他的房子不算豪华，简单的两室一厅，面积不算很大，但是装修得很温馨，让人有家的感觉。

李大设计师很满意，虽然有一些提升的空间，但总体而言，是李东海喜欢的风格。

坐在沙发上等着李赫宰把买来的炒年糕装盘，看到电视柜上摆着一张李赫宰穿着警服的照片，那是李赫宰刚刚入职的第一天在警察局门口拍的。

精瘦的腰身，穿着一身警察制服让李东海心痒，让李东海在心里埋下一颗种子：以后有机会一定要让李赫宰穿着这套制服在他手里被调教哭。

手指抚摸过照片上李赫宰的脸庞，一向冷静自持的他从没想过，有一天只是幻想那人在自己手里调教的样子，就能够让他疯狂。

“你在看什么？”拿着炒年糕从厨房里走出来的人问道。

把相框在电视柜上放好，李东海转身坐到了李赫宰身边，还撒娇似地用脑袋蹭了蹭李赫宰的手臂，“看你摆在那边的那张照片。”

“我男朋友好帅。”

被夸了的人心里乐开了花，伸手揉了揉李东海的脑袋，笑着说道：“我以为你是那种冷静，或者应该说高冷，然后调教人的时候一点也不手软，火辣到不行的人。”

张嘴接下李赫宰递过来的炒年糕，李东海歪着头看向李赫宰，嘴巴嚼动着像只小仓鼠，含糊地开口道：“嗯？现在不这么觉得了吗？”

“对啊。”往自己的嘴里也塞了一块炒年糕，嚼了几下继续说道：“现在嘛，觉得你还挺像个小孩的。”

“啊——！”

脑袋上被人打了一下，李赫宰没忍住地叫了一声，歪过头看因为自己的话气呼呼的人，怎么看都是小朋友啊。

“干嘛打我？”

“谁让你说我像小朋友！”李东海收起了俏皮的样子，恢复了有些冷酷的模样，往李赫宰身上靠近了一些，快速并准确地隔着衣服抓住了李赫宰胸前的红点，用力揪了一下，“你再胡说八道，下次让你憋着不许射。”

被突然的动作刺激得向后缩了一下，看出炸毛的人没有一点开玩笑的意思，李赫宰识趣地收起继续逗弄的想法，乖乖安抚着眼前的小朋友，“宝贝，我错了。”

赔罪似地又夹了一块炒年糕递给李东海，“我不说了，你超酷的。”

“哼。”鼻腔里发出了一声不满的哼哼，李东海在心里默默记下了又一次调戏他的人，暗暗思考者下次要怎么惩罚这个不听话的奴隶。

同样是顶尖dom的人一眼就看出了李东海想要惩罚他的眼神，偷偷叹了口气，默默在心里祈祷李东海下次的惩罚不会太难受。

炸毛就变身小老虎的小猫惹不得啊。

炒年糕的盘子见底，李赫宰捏了捏李东海的肩问道：“吃饱了吗？”

“吃饱了。”突然想起自己什么也没带的人皱着眉头有些苦恼，“我没有睡衣怎么办？”

“穿我的。”

“也没有牙刷。”

“将就着用一下我之前从酒店里拿回来的一次性牙刷，明天我去超市给你买一个新的。”

“我今天睡哪里？”

“睡床上，我睡沙发。”

李赫宰回答完这句话以后屋子里便安静了，李东海没有再说下一句话，只是瞪着李赫宰，心里给李赫宰的惩罚不断加重。

再给你一次机会，想想男朋友来家里住要怎么睡！

弯腰收拾的人感受着身后有一束冷冰冰的目光，让他忍不住打了冷颤。抬头只一眼便看出那人有些生气了，赶紧回想刚刚的回答有哪里不对。

想到刚刚自己说了什么的人朝李东海身边挪了挪，讨好似地抓住李东海的手再次开口道：“你睡床上，我睡你旁边。”

“算你聪明。”鼻腔忍不住又哼了一声。

“我去给你放洗澡水，你今天才回来肯定累了，洗个热水澡我们就睡觉吧。”

“你要跟我一起再洗一次吗？”李东海邀请道，看着李赫宰眼里充满着欲望。

被李东海的眼神看得感觉下身有抬头的趋势，脑海里回忆着刚刚在蓝夜被调教的过程，心里感觉有一团火。

李赫宰赶忙错开目光，转身往浴室走去。

“下次再一起洗。”

看着李赫宰有些慌乱的步伐，李东海低下头捂着嘴笑了。

李赫宰，下次调教，我有一份惊喜送给你。

TBC


End file.
